


Happy Easter

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys found everything the Easter Bunny hid for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Easter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Camelot_Drabble's prompt 'sour'.
> 
> Thanks to issy for the beta! I were nothing without you!

Arthur made a face when he felt the sour taste in the back of his throat. His belly ached and he wanted to cry. But then he would look just like Merlin, who had curled up on the couch, holding his belly and he couldn’t do that. 

They had so much fun outside today, running through the garden, finding all the nice things the Easter Bunny had left for them. Colorful eggs, chocolate bunnies, smaller chocolate eggs and a little toy for each of them – a little Duplo knight on a horse for him and the matching wizard for Merlin. Actually, Merlin had found the knight and he had discovered the wizard but they had swapped since they liked the others’ toy better. It wouldn’t really matter anyway when they played with the castle they’d gotten for Christmas. 

“Merlin?”

“Hmmm?” Merlin didn’t even open his eyes.

“Are you sick?”

“Yes.”

“Me too.”

“Maybe we should tell mom?”

“No.”

“Gaius?”

“No.”

“Not my father.”

“No, not him. He’ll only yell.” Merlin didn’t like Arthur’s dad much.

Hunith came in and sighed. She brought in buckets and hot water bottles for their bellies and stroked their hair and not once scolded them for eating all the chocolate eggs and Merlin’s chocolate bunny right away.


End file.
